Volume 20/Extras
Extra content from Volume 20. The Contribution We made it to volume 20! I've been drawing this for four years straight! And it's all thanks to you - the readers!! In this book, we've even got congratulatory art from two other artists!! The first one, you're probably already familiar with - Betten Court is the artist for the spin-off series in Jump+, My Hero Academia: Vigilantes!! When they first told me, "You're getting a full-blown spin-off drawn by Betten Court," I was dumbstruck. It was especially awe-inspiring and a little scary to hear, since as a kid, I regularly read Prince Standard and Ashita Dorobo. Thank you so much for getting involved with MHA, Betten Sensei! The other is Yoko Akiyama, who has her own serialization in Jump+ called Saguri-chan Tankentai!! She started out as an assistant helping me with MHA, and from the outset, it was almost frustrating just how good she was at drawing cute girls. Thank you for all you've done and continue to do, Akiyama Sensei!! Volume 5 of Vigilantes and volume 3 of Saguri-chan released at the same time as this book in Japan. They both have some illustrations from me, so if you're interested, go ahead and check those out! Doing art swaps like this is so exciting! I love it! Izuku: Betten Sensei's art is on page 42! All Might: Akiyama Sensei's art is on page 60!! Congratulations on the MHA movie and Volume 20!! Betten Congratulations on Volume 20!! And the Movie, and four years of serialization!! Congratulations on making it to 20 volumes, Horikoshi! It feels like you went from a reprinting of volume 1 to an anime adaptation and megapopularity in the blink of an eye, and that Plus Ultra achievement makes me as happy as if it were my own! As a devoted reader, I can't wait to see how the plot unfolds from here on out! Yoko Akiyama Super-duper wonder costumes with increasing/decreasing button counts Kacchan!! Denki: Phew... These sure are mysterious costumes. Jump Mag vs. Graphic Novel Edition Chapter 182. This chapter was rough and sketchy when it came out in Shonen Jump, and I felt terrible about it. Especially for the readers who follow the story via the weekly chapters. Of all the chapters for this to happen... You couldn't even tell what was going on in some spots. It's all fixed up for this book, of course, and I've even added some additional bits and shifted things around to better fit my original vision. Jiro's close-up gets a two-page spread, for one. That's how I originally wanted to do it, so please think of this as an apology. Still, I liked the version of Jiro I drew for the chapter in the magazine, so it's included below. "You should do what you want." Thank you, Kyotoku (Jiro's dad). Kyoka: Embarrassing. Yuyu Haya's Profile *Age: 18 *Birthday: September 10 *Height: 160 cm *Favorite Things: Everything cute The Supplement Nejire's good pal, who think Nejire is the cutest thing in the galaxy. Useless info: she dyes her hair, has piercings and generally does stylish stuff that wouldn't be allowed in real life. Wash's Profile What are you?! Wash: Wash!! This guy is absurdly popular with little kids. I like him. Staff Introduction Pocchari (Ikeda-kun) HK's comment: What a cool character! F-29 (Fushimi-kun) HK's comment: What a cool character! In Chant Manager (Sakaino-kun) HK's comment: What a cool character! Papa Rush (Noguchi-kun) HK's comment: What a cool character! History-Eye (Yuzawa-kun) HK's comment: What a cool character! Yoritomisan (Yoritomi-san) HK's comment: What a cool character! Rumi Usagiyama (Mirko)'s Profile *Age: 26 *Birthday: March 1 *Height: 159 cm *Favorite Things: Carrots The Supplement Designwise, she's an amalgamation of my likes and preferences. Her hero name is a reference to a certain MMA fighter. Hawks's Profile *Age: 22 *Birthday: December 28 *Height: 172 cm *Favorite Things: Chicken (as food) Deep Behind the Scenes He was originally going to be a man with a bird head. Basically, the reappropriated design of Takahiro, from one of my older series. I'll be honest - I love bird people. You can blame Mashin Hero Wataru for that. So how'd he get this human head? Well, during production of the movie, the anime staff came to me and asked, "Can we use Takahiro?" It was deeply moving to think that they had read my earlier series and wanted to show it some love. My life is basically peaking with this movie, so of course I agreed with enthusiasm. Not a big deal to change Hawks' design, after all. After that, my staff had a lukewarm reaction to the idea of a birdman being number two, but I settled on this safe and sound(?) design for the guy. Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras